A Memory Lost on Bitter's End and Sweet Beginning
by Auraestival
Summary: Gaea's destruction let lose a curse more powerful than everything the campers seen, and in nearby California, a patient known as John Doe 16518325 wakes up with no memory.
1. Bittersweet

The Bitter End and Sweet Beginning

Gaea's scream pierced through the air, as she slowly dispersed into the air. Sand, mud, dirt, and the basic substance of earth, slowly started to spill onto Camp Half Blood. Her minions rushed away as the warriors attacked them, and soon only a few were left alive.

"Cu-r-r-sed half-bl-o-ods!" Gaea hissed.

She groaned, and around the campers, the earth seem to shake and moan, as if a beast was being released.

"I wil-l hav-e t-he las-t lau-gh." She said, as her body became half of her original size.

Percy stood and watch her crumble, and held onto Annabeth tightly, "We did it. It's finally over, Annabeth."

Tears trailed down her face as her gray eyes shined brightly, "Finally, Seaweed Brain, the world can be normal again.

A huge shake, caused them to stumble.

"What is that?" Percy asked Hazel.

She winced as the earth kept shaking, "Gaea is doing something, I can't tell." She suddenly cried out as she fell down. Frank immediately kneeled down and franticly tried to help.

Gaea gave a warbled laugh, "Per-su-s J-ackso-n, the pa-wn of Oly-mpus," Suddenly her voice rang clear, "You asked for a normal life, correct?"

Gaea gasped and gave one last breath, before dissipating into the air. Annabeth looked over to Percy, just as he fell down.

"Percy!" She yelled. Hazel groaned, before coughing , "Get Chiron." Frank stood up and rushed towards the campers yelling for Apollo campers and for Chiron.

Annabeth cried as Percy started to turn white and clammy, "I just got you back, don't leave me! Seaweed Brain, you stupid, handsome, annoying, amazing Seaweed Brain! Don't go, promise!"

Percy gasped, but choked out the words, "Never, Wise Girl, I'll always be here." After saying those words, Percy suddenly dissolved into the ground, and all that was left was dirt on Annabeth's lap. Annabeth screamed with rage and sadness. A bittersweet day, a day of victory and sadness.

* * *

Light flashed over as Percy floated in an invisible space. He groaned and felt a massive headache forming. As he started to black out again he said, "Annabeth, I'll come back." Then his vision began to fade, and as he closed his eyes, he heard in the distance.

"Help! John Doe is awakening! I'll need to check him!"


	2. Kaila and Aira

"Why do we have to do this again?" Said a feminine voice.

"It'll look good on our resume!" Replied another.

The first voice sighed before opening the door. She let out a small gasp, "Aira, look at this dude." Percy heard a few steps before a loud smack echoed through the room.

"Ow! My head!"

"Really Kaila? You joined the hospital to volunteer, and not to be moon-eyed over patients!"

"Gosh, no wonder you're single, always so uptight."

"Are you testing me?"

"You love me, I know you'll kill me with grace at least."

"True."

"Ok, Mr. John Doe 16518325." Said Kaila.

"So, the hospital said we were allowed to watch over this guy, since he woke up a few days ago. The nurse said he's been in and out these past few days." Aira said, as she scribbled something down.

Percy gave a groan, before opening his deep sea-green eyes and staring into Kaila's golden brown eyes. Kaila gave a small shriek before tumbling unto her bottom.

"Not cool,dude" She said as she got up.

Percy looked at her with a confused expression, "Where am I?" He said, his voice had a certain accent.

Aira suddenly panicked, "Oh my, Oh my, he doesn't know?"

Kaila went up to Aira and whispered into her ear, and Aira nodded before heading out. Kaila then looked at Percy, her facial expression matched that with someone who was brain storming. Percy suddenly felt dizzy, and for a split second, Kaila was replaced with another girl. The girl had blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes…

"Hey, you there?"

Percy blinked and saw Kaila. "What?"

Kaila started to laugh, "Well, you blank out too. Anyways, my name is Kaila, and that girl before was Aira."

Percy nodded before saying, "My name is…" Percy suddenly scrunched his eyebrows, "I-I don't remember."  
Kaila gave a 'hmm' before grabbing a pencil from her bag which was on a chair nearby. Percy started to realize his whereabouts, he was in a hospital room. Looking towards Kaila, he saw her blue jeans matching her blue and white shirt. She hair was a dark brown or black, Percy couldn't tell. There was a book next to her bag, and though the title was clear, Percy couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Harmon's omens of doubt?" Percy said.

Kaila looked up, a pencil and paper in her hand, "What?"

"The book, is that the title?"

Kaila looked at him with a weird expression before laughing, "No, um, it's called Harmonious Thoughts.

Percy gave her a confused look, "Why couldn't I read it?"

Kaila shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll check with the nurses." She then walked over to Percy and grabbed his patient clipboard. "So you are John Doe 16518325, and you don't remember your name?" Percy nodded, and Kaila then started to write on the piece of paper, "Well, if you don't have one, let's make you one!"

Percy titled his head like a puppy, "How?"

Kaila looked at him, hiding a smile on how cute Percy looked. "Well, I'm using the number alphabet to find out, so… let's see, I got p-e-r-c and y!" She smiled with pride, "I did it! I have found your name! Percy…. yah, I can see you as a Percy."

Percy gave a smile, "Thank you for finding my name."

Kaila gave a blush, "No problem, yah…"

The door slid open as Aira and a nurse walked in, "Hello, I'm here to check up on." The nurse said as she started to check Percy's vitals.

"Percy said he couldn't read my book title correctly, is there something wrong with eyes?"

"Percy?" The nurse said.

"Well, I may have given him a name." Kaila said, as she rocked her body back and forth.

The nurse smiled, "Well, Percy, your eyes don't seem to be injured, so maybe you have dylexsia?"

"Oh, that makes sense," Kaila said.

"So, Percy doesn't have any memories?"

Nurse looked towards Percy, "Do you remember anything?"

Percy face scrunched up, before he shook his head, "No," he said sadly.

"You sound like you're from New York." Aira said.

"What?" Kaila asked.

"My dad lived there, and whenever he called me, his voice sounds just like Percy."

Kaila looked towards Percy, "So, New York, that's far."

Percy nodded, "New York does sound familiar."

Kaila turned towards the nurse, "Can you make it so that Aira and I can take care of Percy?"

The nurse looked towards Percy and then smiled at Kaila, "I'll try."

"Thank you," Kaila said, before checking her watch. " We better go Air, we're going to be late for work."

Kaila looked towards Percy, and gave him a smile, "See you later, Percy." Before exiting the room with Aira, shutting the door behind them, leaving Percy in the silence.

Percy looked around, before giving a yawn, and then he suddenly felt drowsy. He settled into his bed before shutting his eyes, he looked towards the chairs. "She left her book." He closed his eyes and let a sigh, before quietly snoring.


	3. The Questionable Past

_**June 3. Wednesday**_

Kaila walked down the hallway of the hospital, before entering Percy's room. Across his lap lay what seemed like thousands of pudding cups.

"How do you eat that much?" Kaila said as she laughed when seeing Percy's face, which had pudding on the side of his mouth.

Percy shrugged, "They taste good."

Kaila gave another laugh, before grabbing a tissue and passing to Percy, who cleaned his mouth. She reached down and grabbed his clipboard, and wrote her beginning hour in the column where the nurse had set up for her to write her helping hours.

"Air isn't here today, she has work." Kaila said as she put the clipboard down, but a paper caught her attention.

"Why can't I leave?" Percy asked.

Kaila looked at the paper, reading through the writing quickly, "You're going to be released on Friday," She muttered.

"Percy, do you remember how you got to this hospital?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't remember anything at all."

Kaila gave a worried glance at Percy before setting the clipboard down nervously. She suddenly smiled and said, "Ok, well let's start with physical therapy. Come on, stand up, walk around, do whatever, just show me you can use your body."

Percy obeyed, " How did the nurses allow you to do the physical therapist job?"

"Because I'm amazing and a queen."

Percy laughed, "Right." He said sarcastically, before being punched playfully in the arm. He raised his arms, "Don't injure the patient."

Kaila laughed before clearing her throat, "Percy, when you leave the hospital, where are you going to live?"

Percy froze, "Uh…. I don't know."

"Hospital bills?"

"Uh…. I'll get a job?"

"Air would have a heart attack with your disorganized plan." Kaila said laughing, causing Percy to laugh at the image Air's shocked and horrified face.

"So, I've been here for two weeks, I guess I haven't been worried about the outside world."

"Actually a month, you were in a coma, but maybe you were sleeping. You sleep like a log, a lot of logs."

Percy pouted, before saying, "I don't sleep like a lot of logs, and what do you mean by a lot of logs?"

Kaila shrugged, "Dunno."

Percy laughed, before saying, "So, what shall I do?"

Kaila smiled, "Well thank you for asking your queen," She walked over and grabbed a pamphlet and laptop from her bag. "I will look for apartments, but you can stay in mine for now."

"Your apartment?"  
Kaila nodded, "I know it sounds weird, but I'm letting my friend living on the street."

Percy smiled, "Thank you."

Kaila smiled before saying, "I am a kind queen, it is the least I can do."

Percy laughed, causing a slight blush at Kaila, "What?"

Percy shook his head, "Nothing,"

Kaila gave a frustrated sigh, "Whatever, anyways, I thought you might want a job, so I asked my boss at the coffee shop, and he said you would offer you a chance at the wonderful coffee shop and bakery of beautiful L.A. Also, since you're 19, you can go to college, and it so happens that our community college is a wonderful school."

Percy felt a wave of shock at the kindness Kaila was doing, "Wow, Kaila, I don't know what to say. You are so amazing!"

Kaila smiled, before looking at the time, "Percy, I have to go, but read the pamphlet, it's about the college!" With that she rushed out the door, her laptop and bag in her hand.

Percy smiled, before sitting on a chair, looking at the chair next to him, he smiled, "She left her book again." He grabbed the book, and looked at the pamphlet, knowing of the challenge ahead of him, he sighed, before opening the pamphlet. He scanned the pages, struggling, but reading through the columns. His eyebrows were scrunched, before walking towards his bed, still reading and with the book in hand.

_**5 hours later**_

Kaila opened the door, before viewing a sleeping Percy, the school pamphlet and her book _Harmonious Thoughts_ was spread out on his chest. She walked up to him before giving a smile, she left a bag of cookies on the side, before walking towards the door, she turned and gave one last look at Percy, before turning the lights out.

Back in her apartment she grabbed her phone, before dialing Aira's number.

"Hello?"

"Air, mind if I talk?"

"Go for it."

"You know Percy right?"

"Don't tell me you called me to talk about his abs."

"No, I wasn't- Abs!?"

"Um.. you were saying something!"

"Oh… yah.."

"Something wrong?"

"Well I read the report on where they found him."

"And?"

"They found him half buried in the sand, but what was weird was the fact that the couple who reported him said there was another person."

"Oh, that's weird, was it another bystander?"

"It didn't say, but when they found Percy, they found a sword with him, and a burn mark."

"A sword, and a burn?"

"Yah, the sword is in Percy's storage box, but the burn mark was Latin, I'm going to look into it."

"Wow, I guess Percy was into a lot of weird things."

"Yah, but they didn't put the sword into Percy's storage box until last week."

"So?"

"It was in the police station."

"…..Wait, why?"

"They found it in lodged in Percy's shoulder, and from the report, the sword barely sliced near his heart."

"Wait, so was Percy like attacked and left for dead."

"I don't know, I'm just worried, and the report also said that the police never found the hooded figure."

"Wow…. if Percy was attacked, was it because he did something bad?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure that this place will be a new place for him, and if he done anything wrong, he will have a clean slate here."

"That's good, and I doubt Percy could be a bad person anyway."

"Hopefully, from what I know, the past isn't the best thing."

"Yah… well Kaila, I'm sure it will be fine, we'll take care of Percy."

"Yah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Kaila hanged up the phone, before walking towards her balcony, she looked towards the moon, "Percy, what is your past?"

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Hello everybody, I have returned to the world of writing once again! **_

_**I hope you are enjoying my story so far and please give as much criticism as needed.**_


	4. Settling

_**Author Notes:**_

_**I would like to thank Nik1627 for all the kinds comments**_

_**If you have any comments or suggestion, please write in the reviews!**_

* * *

_**June 5, Friday**_

"Well, welcome to my apartment, Percy!" Kaila said, her arms spread out wide like her smiled. Her dark hair flowed down her body like waves.

Percy looked around the room. The apartment was a two-bedroom apartment, with a balcony. The center of the room was a living room with the balcony. On the right was a hallway leading towards the rooms and showers. On the left was the kitchen. Books littered the floor of the living room, which had a large couch, table, two bookshelves, and a large T-V screen.

Percy walked around the house soaking in the beauty, as Kaila went off the set up his room. The walls were a peaceful mocha brown, and the furniture was a glossy mahogany. The kitchen had a normal dining table, but also a breakfast table, seen in diners. The apartment seemed to radiate coziness, and had a comely look. It reminded him of the homes in movies, where everything was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

Percy smiled, "It's a beautiful home."

Kaila gave a small smile, "I worked for this place, and now you're going to help pay the bills!"

Percy laughed before noticing a stack of blankets in her arms, "Oh, you don't have to set up my room."

Kaila smiled, "I can do it, and I want you to look at your room, we're going to paint it soon, so I need a room color."

Percy nodded before following Kaila, and as they entered the room, Percy looked around the blank room. Besides the bed and night stand, there was nothing else.

"Sorry for plain look, I never use this room."

"No, it's fine." Percy walked towards the large window on the right side of the room, he looked through to see the sunset. "I love it."

"Well, we will get this place filled up, but what color do you want your walls. Percy looked around the room, taking a deep breath, before looking at Kaila, his sea-green eyes twinkling "How about blue?"

Kaila wrote it down before saying, "We can do the base, and I have a friend who loves art, he'll want to paint something on this wall."

Percy smiled, before giving an awkward look.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, do you have food?"

"Oh no, you're going to end up clearing the fridge!"

Kaila gave a fake sigh, before saying, "The food is in the kitchen, but don't eat too much, we have to go shopping!"

Percy gave a nervous smile, 'uh oh,' he thought.

_**3 hours later**_

Percy dragged himself into the room, before crashing face first into the room, bags of clothes were left on the room. Kaila walked in next, talking to somebody on the phone.

"Yes, of course, thank you." She said as she hung up.

Percy gave a muffled noise.

"What?"

Percy looked up, his face showing fatigue, "Who was that?"

"My boss, and now you're boss. You're working at the wonderful _café de douceu__r, _or café of sweet!"

Percy groaned before saying, "What time will I be working?"

"3-8"

Percy looked up, before giving a pleased face, "That could work."

Kaila started to walk before turning, "Oh, Aira dropped by your stuff from the hospital, and before you go to work we are going to have to set you up financially, and we need to get you ready for college soon!"

Percy nodded, before grabbing his clothes and going into his room. He gave a sigh, before falling unto his bed. He looked towards the box, which had a big PERCY written over it. He stared at the box before becoming curious and opening the lid. The box held a wallet, clothes, and….. a pen. Percy looked at the pen, he felt a sudden rush of comfort when looking at it. He picked it up and noticed the engravings, 'Anaklusmos…. Riptide.' Percy suddenly started to tear up, he wiped at his eyes before shaking off the feeling. He checked his wallet, and found nothing except a few dollars. He gave a sigh, before walking towards his bed and changing into a t-shirt and shorts. He looked towards the window, and gave smile at the night sky.

_**Next Day (June 6, Saturday)**_

Percy walked into the cafe, Kaila and Percy had just finished signing up for the community college, and had finished signing him to a bank account.

"Here's 50 dollars, you owe me." Kaila said as Percy put them in his wallet.

"I'll pick you up at 8, ok?"

"Yes mom."

"Bye child, don't do stupid things!"

Kaila drove off, leaving Percy to face his new boss. He felt butterflies in his stomach, before entering the large store. The walls were a soft hazel and white, and the atmosphere was peaceful, even with all the customers. There were large windows, showing the busy street outside. There were decorations of coffee and tea hanging in the air, along with summer theme art. Percy walked towards the barista.

"Hello, what would you like today?" The barista said, as she looked at Percy's white t-shirt and jeans.

"Um, I'm here for the job."

She smiled, "Boss is in the back, hope you get the job."

"Thanks…" Percy said trying to read her name tag.

She gave a laugh at Percy's face, "My name is Victoria, but people usually call me Vicky."

Percy smiled before saying, "Thank you Vicky," and walked behind the coffee counter towards the back of the shop.

He reached a door, and took a deep breath, before knocking.

"Come in," spoke a voice.

Percy opened the door, and saw a cluttered desk with a middle-aged man writing rapidly. The man looked up and smiled, showing off his kind looking face. Percy immediately lost all nervousness at the sight of the kind man.

"You must be Percy?"

Percy nodded, before speaking, "Thank you for the job sir."

The man laughed before saying, "No worries son, just do good in your job." He grabbed a small book and handed it to Percy. "Read and memorize all the recipies, you'll be tested Wednesday, so for now just watch and observe the workers."

Percy nodded before saying "Thank you," and walking out the door.

He came back to the front where Vicky looked towards Percy and smiled, "Here to observe."

Percy gave a small smile and nodded. Vicky suddenly gave a formal pose, "Well, watch a master at her best!"

Throughout the day, Vicky explained, while serving customers their meals. "When a customer orders a drink, they pick it up at the drink counter, and when they order food, you bring it to them." The day continued and soon Percy knew everything there was to know about being a barista and waiter.

"Thank you Vicky, " Percy said as he saw Kaila walk through the doors.

Vicky nodded before looking towards Kaila, "So you guys are roommates?"

Percy look at Kaila who smiled, "I told her."

Percy gave an "Oh," before hearing Kaila say, "Catch," He turned and caught a box just as it crashed into the ground. Percy looked towards the box, and gave a smile, "A phone? You really are my mom."

Kaila and Vicky laughed before Kaila said, "You owe me so much."

Percy nodded before Kaila and he walked through the door, waving goodbye at Vicky.

As they entered the car, Percy gave a sigh, "Well, today was busy."

Kaila nodded, "The hospital was packed, Air almost died from all the work."

"Hey, what are we eating?" Percy asked.

Kaila gave him a death glare, "Food, seriously?" Suddenly her stomach started to growl. Percy burst out laughing, before looking towards her with a smug look. She turned her head, hiding a blush, " I was going to take you to In-N-Out anyways."

"Where?"

"You poor thing! You never tried the beautiful food of California?"

Percy shook his head, and Kaila sighed, "You are a long way from being a Cali, my New Yorker."

Percy laughed before looking towards the darkening sky, "I think I'm going to love it here."

Kaila gave Percy a smug smile, "Well duh, It's because of your queen B."

They started to laugh, before driving off to In-N-Out.


	5. Job Day

_She sat alone, drinking her coffee while looking through the window, and she escaped her past. -KShakespearian_

* * *

_**June 10(Wednesday)**_

_**6 a.m.**_

Kaila walked towards Percy door, she checked her watch, '10 more minutes,' she thought as she knocked softly on the door. Knowing Percy wouldn't answer, she cracked upon the door softly. She looked around the fairly, neat room. The room still needed to be painted, and Kaila thought of what type of desk Percy should buy.

"Percy," She said. Percy mumbled something in his sleep as he rolled to the left. Kaila sighed before saying, "I'll be back, I'm going to let me use my car, and if you get a ticket or crash my car, you will wish you were never born." Percy mumbled again, before going back to a peaceful snore. Kaila closed the door before walking towards the fridge. She grabbed a sticky note and quickly wrote to Percy everything she had said, as she knew Percy was either too deaf or forgetful. She stuck the note on the fridge, where he knew he would look. She left her keys on the counter before walking towards her room. In her room, she checked herself. She wore jeans, and a loose white blouse, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders. She quickly fixed some of her hair, before grabbing her bag, and as she walked towards the door, she stopped. She turned and looked at the balcony window, and stared at the rays of dawn. She checked her watch, '6:05, I better hurry.'

She walked towards the door, and silently opened and closed the door. She exited the apartment, and took a deep breath of the serene morning. Her neighborhood seemed to be protected from the pollution and chaos of Los Angeles. She checked her bag, 'I'm so serious today…. Air would be proud. Anyways, pepper spray, phone, earphone, make-up….' A large motor caught her attention, and as she looked up, a few feet away, stood the bus. She walked briskly and went inside the bus, and paid her fee. The bus was decently clean, and with so few people, Kaila decided to sit near the front and not the back. She put on her earphones before looking through the windows, Lucky by American Authors were playing as she made her way to the hospital, humming the lyrics of the anthem-like song.

_**10 a.m.**_

Percy woke up with a groan; he squinted as the morning light blinded him. He rolled out of his bed and stretched his muscles, 'I need to go to a gym' Percy thought as he walked towards the bathroom. Kaila had a personal bathroom, so Percy, fortunately, had his own. He turned on the water of the shower, and quickly entered as the water turned warm. Feeling the warm water pound his back felt comforting to Percy. Everything Percy felt that was water seemed to be comfortable. Water reminded him of home, wherever home was. He turned off the water after he finished cleaning himself, and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking towards the kitchen. He froze, and almost rushed back to his room, frightened that Kaila would walk in. He halted though, when he saw the note.

_Drive my car, keys are on counter, crash/ticket = death. Expect me to be late, so you can order food._

Percy looked at the note, before letting out a sigh of relief. He opened the fridge and started making himself pancakes. He started to mix a batch, following the recipe Kaila had written and posted on the fridge, which allowed Percy not to burn the pancakes, and possibly the house. Percy smiled at the memory of the first time he tried to make pancakes…

_Percy was mixing a batch of random ingredients as he followed the ingredients of his phone. He poured the mix into the heated pan, before picking up the combinations he would need to memorize for the café. He read intensely, before hearing a loud 'bang.'_

"_Percy Vincent Mathis! Are you trying to burn this house down!"_

_Percy looked up from his book, to see Kaila holding a pan of burned and slightly burning pancakes, she slammed the pan into the sink. Her eyes were a murderous brown, "Excuse?"_

_Percy gulped, "Newbie?"_

_Kaila sighed, before walking to her cabinets, after a minute, she came back with a recipe paper. She placed it on the fridge with a magnet._

"_So you make good ol' family recipe pancakes. Here, let me teach you how to make pancakes without burning anything."_

_Kaila burned her first patch… _

Percy laughed at the memory, before opening the cupboard and grabbing the flour, but something caught his eye. He slowly placed the flour down, before grabbing a box of food dye. He stared at them intently, 'Blue… 'He stared at the dye intently, before snapping back into reality. He shook off the strange feeling and made some pancakes, blue pancakes.

As Percy ate the savoring, blue pancakes, he studied the recipes and felt certain that he could do all the recipes backwards. Percy thought for a second as he chewed on the pancake, before adding more syrup, 'Why Vincent Mathis,' of all the names Percy could have chosen, he decided to listen to Kaila. 'I guess it works,' Percy said, shrugging. He stood up and put the dishes in the sink, he got ready to wash the dishes, before feeling a burning headache in his head. He gasped and crashed into the floor with a groan. He opened his eyes to see a blonde girl.

"Percy? Is that you? Do you hear me?" She said, her eyes were red and filled with tears. Overall, she looked like a wreck.

Suddenly a masculine voice spoke up, "Percy, It's Grover, we're looking for you. Don't worry, we'll find you!"

Percy jerked around, his body rejecting whatever he was viewing. His blue eyes flashed opened and he lay on the ground, viewing the ceiling in confusion and awkwardness. He huffed and gasped for breath, and stood up shakily, before shaking his head, and walking towards his room to change.

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

Annabeth called for Apollo campers as Grover crumbled to the ground. The ground shook and campers were shouting in alarm.

"Grover, stay with me! What happened?"

Grover coughed and groaned before swallowing his breath, "I think I saw Percy, but…. something just blocked everything out. I don't feel anything."

Annabeth sighed and slumped to the ground as the shaking stopped, 'Great, our chances for finding Percy are getting dimmer and smaller each day.' She looked towards the window, viewing the sky.

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Grover, looking at her with his sympathetic eyes, "You'll find him."

Annabeth sighed and smiled, before moving out of the way as the Apollo campers came and started healing and checking Grover.

Annabeth walked towards her cabin, before stopping, and walking towards the Poseidon cabin. She entered the room, and looked at Percy's old belongings. She smiled sadly, before saying, "Percy, the camps are amazing now, we have annual games with them and we even visit them often. The camps are at peace, but I'm not at peace Percy. Please come back, I'm falling apart." Annabeth let out one last sigh, before taking a deep breath and pulling herself together. She closed the door, looking at Percy's camp necklace on the drawer.

_**Café de Douceur 3:00**_

Percy walked through the front door to see Vicky and another barista stood by her. He and Vicky looked identical, same brown eyes and hair. He stood as 6' while Vicky stood a 5'9.

"You must be Percy," He said as he extended his hand, which grasped Percy's firmly.

"I'm Adrian, and I'll be your barista tester today!" He said, as he put on a apron, and grabbed a clipboard.

"Are you two brother and sisters?" Percy blurted out, unable to contain his curiosity.

Adrian and Vicky shared a laugh, before laughing, and quickly stopped after a few looks from the customers.

"Nice, but Vicky and I are just workers, no blood relationship."

Vicky was holding her hand to her mouth, before taking a deep breath, "Good luck with your test."

Percy nodded with a smile, before watching Adrian grab his beret.

"Come with me," He said, and Percy followed him and began his test.

_**Apartment 8:00**_

Kaila entered the door, before flopping unto the couch. Her sluggish movements showed Percy her evident day.

"Bad day?"

She nodded, before saying, "I swear, patients hate me, or they have a burning, intense hatred for my bed adjustment skills. "

Percy laughed full heartedly, before shutting his mouth with a huge grin from Kaila's death-piercing glare.

"Percy, I don't know why I became your friend and gave you a home."

"Well, if it weren't for me, there would be no world." Percy said, before halting.

"Really?"

"…."

"What's wrong?" Kaila said, her tone and eyes filled with fear.

"Nothing… Anyways, who wants the amazing spaghetti!"

Kaila rushed over to the stove, "Percy, you ruined the sauce didn't you?"

"Of course not…."


	6. Psychiatrist

_**July 5 (Monday)**_

The sunshine shined brightly as Percy drove through the town, smiling as he made his way downtown. However, through his smile and sunglasses was a man who was lacking sleep. Percy wore a white t-shirt which had a logo saying "Ocean Blues." Percy's phone started to ring, and as Percy came to a stoplight, he pressed the call button.

"Hey Percy!" Vicky's optimistic voice rang through.

"Hey Vic!" Percy replied, driving carefully, while having Vicky on speaker phone so he could drive with both hands.

"Well, since you get work off today, do you wanna hang out with the group after work?" The group was the workers and some outside friends that were part of Percy's circle. The group included Kaila, Vicky, Adrian, Matt, an artist friend who painted Percy's new apartment after he moved out of Kaila's, Layla, a musician who worked at the café, Michael, another musician who worked at the café, and Vincent, another worker at the café. The café brought together many friends, along with Percy's and because of that, he viewed the café as a second home.

"No, I can't today, I got plans, and I have to finish my application to college." Percy answered.

"Oh, ok, well you better come next then," Vicky said cheerfully, "Got to go, bye!" Vicky said, before hanging up.

Percy smiled, before sighing, as he got to the parking spot. Percy had driven downtown… to meet with a psychiatrist. Kaila had suggested it, after noticing how little sleep Percy was getting, and how he would act normal with everybody, but when he reached home, he would break down. Kaila promised to keep it a secret, but wanted to Percy to visit the psychiatrist at least once, to make sure he was… fine.

Percy opened the car door and got out to view the small, comely building. The building was a normal building, with large, clear windows, along with a porch that held a flower pot on the side. Percy calmed his racing nerves, and slowly made his way over. 'I'm fine, I've just been having nightmares, that's all.' Percy thought as he walked towards the door. As he entered, a bell gave a small jingle, and inside Percy saw a small waiting room, which held a TV, a few chairs and a center table with magazines. Percy made his way to the receptionist.

"Hello, I have an appointment with the doctor."

"Name please," Ask the receptionist, as she got out a clipboard.

"Percy Mathis," Percy said, as he watched the receptionist check the list.

"Yes, Mr. Mathis, you do have an appointment, please go down the hall and walk left."  
The receptionist said kindly.

Percy nodded before walking down the hallway, which adorned various paintings, as he turned left; Percy noticed a glossy, oak door at the end. Percy, clenched his fists, before walking up and tapping his fist on the door.

"Come in," A warm voice said.

Percy opened the door, to view a small room with various bookshelves, a couch, fireplace, desk, and elderly man. The man sat at his desk, surrounded by papers, but as Percy walked in, he looked up and smiled.

"Please sit." He said, as he walked to Percy.

Percy sat on the couch, and looked nervously around, the man chuckled as he brought a chair for himself.

"Well, young man, what brings you here, and yes there is patient confidentiality and whatever."

Percy felt taken back at the man's forwardness, and grew surprisingly nervous. "Um, well.."

The man smiled, before saying, "Dr. Ozborn."

"Percy."

"Well, Percy, you seem quite nervous, but don't be. This place will serve as a sanctuary, and I will be your comrade, who listens to your troubles." Dr. Ozborn said, doing a strange, twirling motions with his hands.

Percy gulped, before steeling his nerves, "I've been having dreams lately."

"You mean nightmares?"

Percy looked up in surprise, "Ah, so they are nightmares, anyways, forgive my intrusion, continue."

"Well, there about…. about a girl, and there were ones about different people, but I keep dreaming about this girl." Percy said, trying to control himself.

The doctor nodded, "Percy, I think you need to let go."

"Let go?"

"Yes, you seem to be holding onto something, and I feel you are either to proud to show this part of yourself, because you view it as weak. However, nothing is weak, unless you want it to be."

Percy nodded, and slowly begin letting go. "She was beautiful, but not something from a dream. She reminded me of someone, like I knew her. And I keep getting a name, but, I keep losing it too. When I dream, and it's about her, I feel overwhelmed. I feel as if I'm pain, but I also feel happy."

"Percy, there once was a saying that our dreams are memories from the past, when we have lost that past." The doctor said, who began writing a few notes on his notebook.

The session continued, and as it ended, Percy felt as if he was holding the sky, but was finally able to let go.

"Well, Percy, I hope you will schedule a session next week, and I don't think you need medicine, but I if anything gets worse, tell me."

Percy nodded, before thanking the doctor and walking out of the building. As he looked at the evening sky, he gave a sigh of relief, before getting into his car and driving home.

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

"We need to find him!" Annabeth yelled, her stoic image flashed a furious grey as her eyes pierced the camp leaders.

"Yes, but it's been a month, and you know what Gaea said." Said one leader.

"Enough," Chiron said as he walked in. The tension the room seemed tangible, as Chiron went into his wheelchair.

"I know you seek Percy, but remember we must also work on the connections with New Rome and Camp Half-Blood. As the leading architect of Olympus, and New Athens, you must take on your responsibilities."

Annabeth looked at Chiron as if he had betrayed her. She stood up before storming out of the room. Jason sighed before saying, "Well, let's go on with the meeting."

As the campers discussed, Annabeth stormed to the Poseidon cabin, and opened the door. Inside, lay Percy's old belongings, and as Annabeth walked into the room, she took a deep breath.

"I won't give up Percy, I won't."

_**Percy's Apartment**_

Percy rolled in his sleep, his face showing discomfort, and as he groaned from trying to fall asleep but failing, he heard a faint whisper. He felt shivers down his back, and he swore he could have heard a woman say, "I won't give up Percy, I won't." He took deep breaths, before grabbing his phone from his night stand.

"Hello?" Said Kaila as she answered the phone.

"I had another one." Percy said.


End file.
